


It's All Downhill (For Peridot, That Is).

by Kaoupa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: At the residence of Steven Universe, the lovely fusion Garnet waits for... something. As she does, her comrades and friends move alongside her, going out for their own reasons, whether to train, play, or just explore the world of Pokemon.Meanwhile, having just escaped from the colony ship where she tried and failed to entrap the Crystal Gems, Peridot finds herself for the first time among the wildlife of Earth, and decides to make a report for her superiors before finding a safe place.After all, she hasn't seen any more of those floating swords/shields, and how much harm could these "Pokemon" be to a trained agent of Homeworld?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this probably isn't the best story. I know I could have done better.
> 
> But I came up with this in about a week without a beta, so i'm sort of proud of it. Also, I honestly think that the Pokemon/Steven Universe crossover idea could be pretty interesting...

“Ahhh…” Pearl sighed peacefully as she walked out onto the porch, intent on watching the sunrise.

Even if it was slightly tainted with the knowledge that Peridot was still out there, watching the sun rise and set on Earth had always been a rather pleasant way to spend time. It was genuinely intriguing, seeing what colors the sky would turn…

To her surprise, as she walked out of the house and temple, Pearl discovered that someone had already beaten her there.

“Erm… Garnet, what are you doing?” Pearl asked carefully, watching the large fusion as she sat on one of the porch’s desk chairs.

Garnet did not reply, instead staring off into the distance quietly.

“Er… we are over that whole Sardonyx thing, right? I was pretty sure that we were…”

Garnet still did not reply to Pearl.

“Garnet…”

“It’s fine, Pearl. I already said I forgave you.” The two-gem fusion replied.

“Oh! Good. Er, what are you doing?”

“Waiting.” Garnet said simply.

Pearl waited for several seconds for Garnet to reply.

At least, until she felt the tap on her shoulder.

“Oh! Sorry, Netika. Right, we should go practice.” She said quickly, nodding behind her and heading back into the temple.

Nodding, the Gallade that had partnered himself with Pearl walked with her.

Outside, as she waited, Garnet smiled as a pair of Ninetales – one silver, one yellow – some of her oldest friends – sat together on the beach together in front of their home, all eighteen of their tails intertwined.

The potential event she was out here for wasn’t going to happen for a while, but she could wait.

Besides, the view was nice enough that she didn’t mind staying here.

“Loooooor!”

A Wailord burst up from underwater, surrounded by a pod of Wailmer, about a mile offshore, as if to accentuate her thought.

 

In the depths of a forest, several dozen miles away from the colony ship, Peridot fumed at the failure of her most recent plan.

Well, it would be best to make a report. Easy to say everything while the details were fresh – and before something found her.

Raising her left-hand limb enhancer up, her fingers floated into position.

“Ahem. Peridot, Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG. Log date 5 23 2.”

Grimacing as she balanced her unguarded foot – how DARE those Crystal Clods take even one of her limb enhancers! – on top of a rock, Peridot made her report. Even if there was nobody there to receive it, Jasper, or her supervisor, might find it useful someday if she ever returned to Homeworld…

“Report begins. A recent attempt to eliminate the rogue Gems with traps found in a Era-1 colony ship has failed, due to the actions of a fusion formed from a ruby, sapphire, and pearl. In my defense, the traps were greatly out of date, and were regardless successful until the formation of said fusion. As a result, I have been forced to vacate the area, entering the uninhabited areas of Earth. While I have yet to encounter any hostile animals, humans, or other gems, I cannot safely use the Warp Network, as the rogues have been able to track me somehow whenever I–“

“Odd?”

Shoving her report to the back of her mind, Peridot whirled around, plasma blast already forming as she targeted –

Only to stop midturn as she stared at the… being, in front of her.

“Odd!”

“…What are you?” Peridot asked as she looked over the strange thing. It was… odd. The bottom part seemed to be a small orb with a face and feet, with some form of… plants, they were called? Growing out of the top of it.

“Oddish! Odd!” the plant creature said, turning around and starting to dance, seemingly ignoring Peridot.

Frowning, Peridot waited… and blinked as her inbuilt translator programs failed to give her any idea as to just what it was that the strange plant might be saying, she turned back around.

“…I apologize to whoever receives this report in the future, but my report was briefly interrupted by what appears to be an unclassified native life form. It does not appear to be a true threat… or even sapient, as I was unable to understand its words. As such, I will simply ignore it, as it will likely have little relevance in the future due to the Cluster’s oncoming emergence.”

Wincing briefly at the mention of the massive forced super-fusion, she added “Only slightly less relevance than I will also have if I don’t get off this planet _soon_ …”

“ODDI!”

Peridot sighed as she continued her report, not bothering to turn around to view the single plant creature that had bothered her – and still was. It was nonsapient, nonunderstandable, nonthreatening, and could wait till she had dealt with protocol.

Though if she had, she would have realized that it wasn’t a “single” plant creature at this point.

Called there by the first one, the large group of Oddish (and a few Gloom) gathered their spores.

Whatever this was had to learn that trespassers in their home were not dealt with kindly.

“…As it is, my current plans have all been shifted to leaving the rebels alone, since all attempts at direct battle have failed. I will instead focus on es-“

POOF!

To Peridot’s surprise, a green powder billowed over her, her limb enhancers, and the area around her.

“What now?!” Peridot yelled, turning around, already preparing an energy blast.

However, before she could turn around all the way, a strange feeling – one that she had never felt before in her life – overcame her.

With the feeling growing every second, she would recognize it, much later in her life, as the need for sleep overpowering her.

 

 

As the sun rose in the sky, Garnet continued to sit in her chair, quietly watching the world go by.

She also had watched Steven go by earlier, with Lion, and Akrisa – his partner Audino –following him on their way to go see Connie.

That Xent, the Aegislash that had been Rose’s oldest partner was floating along behind them wasn’t any concern – she had been a very good training partner for the Honedge that had been taken in by Connie.

As something blotted out the sun in front of her briefly, Garnet tensed for a second, before relaxing.

Amethyst wasn’t any real concern either, despite the fact that she (and Shora, her Ditto) was taking up most of her field of vision.

“Yo, Garnet! What are you doin’ out here?”

“Waiting, Amethyst.” Garnet replied calmly.

“Watcha waiting for, though?” the purple gem replied curiously. “Gonna go out on a run with Sutar and Pani later?” she asked, gesturing to the two different Ninetales, one basking in the sun, and the other one currently under the stairs, snow falling around them.

As if to accentuate her master/friend’s point, Shora turned into a set of extra arms, pointing towards the two Pokemon that were (technically) the same species.

“Maybe.” Garnet simply stated. “If it happens before sundown.”

“Fine….” Amethyst sighed, before tilting her head. “What are you waiting for, anyways?”

Garnet did not reply this time.

“Uggh! Fine, I’ll find out later…” Amethyst muttered, walking off.

Smiling as her teammates left, Garnet returned to her old duty of gazing into the distance. There was still plenty of time left, after all.

 

“Ugghhhh…” Peridot moaned as she… wait, what?!

“What was that?!” She yelled, any vestige of sleep instantly vanishing as she shot upwards, confused about whatever it was that she had just undergone.

“What did you do to me?” She questioned, spinning around to the strange being that had apparently knocked her out.

As she realized quickly however, she had been unconscious for much longer than she had suspected.

The Torterra that she was now nose to nose with was proof of that.

Blinking curiously at the strange thing in front of him that was screaming and backing away – this was not a human, humans had smell, and it was certainly not a Pokemon or a normal animal – the Torterra tilted its head.

What was it that he had run into?

As he thought in place, curious, Peridot was quickly moving backwards, already readying her blaster cannon to fire.

She was more shaken than she had been since… well, pretty much as shaken as she had been half the time ever since she arrived on this stupid planet!

“All right, I don’t know what you are, where you came from, how you or that other thing did that, or… what that was that I just underwent, or how it… became much later so suddenly…” Peridot trailed off, realizing a bit late that the sun of Earth was nearly sinking below the horizon.

“But regardless, it ends now! Get away!” She yelled, sending an impulse through her limb enhancers to fire off the sphere of electric power.

Modern gemtech was, simply put, ludicrously advanced by crystal gem, human, and pokemon standards. Even without the very literal magic that they seemed to use (such as the powers found so commonly in their population), it was capable of crossing interstellar distances in incredibly brief timespans, teleportation, creating metals for their starships that most Pokemon would have difficulty breaking with several days of spare time, and other such things.

However, the main form (and only form) of ranged weaponry they had –blaster cannons similar to the one Peridot was now about to fire at the Torterra – had a weakness that, to any human or pokemon with sufficient knowledge of typing, would seem rather silly to use on a ground Pokemon.

Namely, it was an electrical attack.

Peridot, however, did not know about this, and fired anyways.

“AHAAHA!” Peridot laughed. If she had to be honest, considering everything that she had gone through since arriving on Earth, taking out her anger on one of the native creatures felt rather good!

“Now, to go come up with a new plan for escape. And perhaps figure out how long I was unconscious for…”

As she turned away from the smoke cloud left by the blast of her attack, Peridot made an error.

Namely, she didn’t see the Torterra, completely unharmed, that was sitting behind her and blinking his eyes in confusion.

How strange. This green thing had just attacked him… but with shocks. Did she not know that shocks could not hurt him?

Either way, it seemed that it was time she was taught who was in charge of this part of the forest.

Grunting to himself, the elderly Torterra began to shine a strange green – the symbol of a Wood Hammer attack, one of the first abilities that he had learned when he was much younger, before his master and partner had passed on and he and his friends had been set free here to watch over the new generations.

And it would seem they needed protection, now.

Lowering himself down, he charged.

“…As Era 1 spaceships cannot function without repairs I am unable to – GAAAAH!!!” Peridot screamed as she flew into the distance.

 

In most worlds that had humanity on them, this would lead to her landing, typically, in more forest, where she would likely be attacked by more Pokemon.

In the Pokemon world, however, the landmasses were much smaller, and more biologically diverse. For starters, the forest Peridot was in was very small, and she was very close to the edge of it.

And most importantly, unlike most other Earths, this one had Beach City, home of the Crystal Gems, only several miles away from the site where Peridot had been sent blasting off.

 

“Garnet?” came a voice from besides the fusion gem.

“Yes?” Garnet asked calmly, not turning her head to the new friend she and the other Gems had made.

“I… thanks. For letting me stay around with Steven and all without bubbling me, but… what are you doing?”

“Waiting.” Garnet said simply. “It’s an event that should be happening within the next hour or so, if you want to join me.”

“I… think I’ll be good, thanks. Me and Wingull were going to go out for a flight.”

“All right. Just don’t leave your friend behind, Lapis.” Garnet said, giving the other Gem a smile.

Lapis, currently unimprisoned by anyone, gave a quick nod back to the leader of the Gems before she walked away.

On her shoulder, the Wingull that she had met shortly after the Crystal Gems and their pokemon teammates had poofed and bubbled Jasper on the warship, freed her from her cell, and witnessed Peridot’s terrified escape from them, let out a loud squawk, unrestrained by any Poke Ball.

 

“Uggghhhh…” Peridot moaned.

She had not been having a good day so far. Or a good week. Or a good month, even…

She really hated Earth.

 _What did that thing do to me? Launch a final attack to destroy me as it fell? Ha! I survived_! Peridot thought triumphantly.

A distance away, on top of a cliff, the Torterra she was referring to sneezed.

 _Now, all I have to do is assess the situation and figure out where… I… am…_ Peridot started to think as she lifted her head up from where it had dug into the sand, only for her thoughts to grind to an abrupt halt.

Mainly because she recognized this area. Very well.

Especially the statue that was just down the beach.

 _Oh nonononono **Diamonds no….**_ Peridot thought furiously, terror rushing through her body as she realized just where she was.

She remembered all too well how her and Jasper’s “fight” with the Crystal Gems had gone.

The initial battle had gone very well – the rebels had barely put up any real fight, with the Pearl and Amethyst surrendering after the hybrid fusion had been disrupted, and the “Steven”/Rose Quartz creature and the strange organic life form that had been following him around like a normal Pearl going quietly without any attempts to resist.

And as the two had figured out only after the renegades had been taken to the inside of the ship, that had been their plan from the start.

Seeing one of Homeworld’s greatest warriors on the monitors, impaled through the chest and poofed by the combined efforts of a floating sword and shield seemingly powered by a Harvested gem and the fusion had been more than enough for her to decide it was time to evacuate.

But her luck hadn’t improved at all down here…

“Hey there!”

“What now?!” she screamed as she turned around rapidly, already powering up her blaster.

“Whoa, whoa! Calm it down, lady!”

Blinking, Peridot realized quickly that this was not one of the rebels, the Steven, or… any of the animals seemingly native to this world that seemed to enjoy being a match for most Gems. It was just a trio of humans.

“Oh, thank the Diamonds. I was worried for a minute there…” Peridot said to nobody in particular.

“What were you worried about?” The Cool Kid Buck Dewey asked. “You need some help?”

“Well, yes, I do need help. However, it is not any help of any kind that you could provide. Right now the help I need is to get away from here, and then off this planet!” Peridot screamed. “I am in grave danger!”

“Wow, geez, calm down!” Jenny Pizza said, making motions with her hands. “I… don’t know about getting offworld or anything, but there are a few ladies in that house down there who could probably help you and all. Hey, here comes one now! Garnet, I think.”

Sure enough, to the horror of the green gem, a large, lithe figure was slowly walking down the beach, moving at a very slow but steady pace, and with two smaller figures – one white, one yellow – walking alongside her.

“Them! Her! No! She’ll bubble me and then I’ll be destroyed when the Cluster emerges! I have to escape!” Peridot yelled, panicking again.

Furiously tapping her left limb enhancer, Peridot began to cackle as a propeller emerged.

“AHAHA! See you later, Crystal –“

Peridot never finished her sentence. Mostly because of the Psychic attack from Buck’s partner Slowbro, Pal, to said heli-limb sending it into sparking pieces.

“No! NO!!!” Peridot screamed. “Wh-what did you do?!”

“Well, you said those weird... magical ladies are trying to capture you. Seems like a good reason to keep you here.” Buck said simply.

“What he said!” Jenny agreed, taking out a Poke Ball. “Snorer, go!”

“Audio, keep her here!” Sour Cream added, sending out his own pokemon.

As the Komala and Noibat materialized, and the Slowbro began to (slowly…) move forwards, Peridot mentally recounted her options.

 _Okay. The Crystal Clods fusion is approaching. It… seems to have more of these creatures with it. There are three of said creatures here already with three humans. I can’t run._ **What can I do?!**

The decision came to her mind almost amazingly fast.

“You three! You’re coming with me, and we’re all leaving this town together! Hands up!” She yelled, pointing her blaster cannon upwards and preparing to fire it.

The three Cool Kids stared at Peridot for a moment. Before Sour Cream responded.

“Audio, Screech!”

Before Peridot could pull the trigger, the attack hit her. Well, her ears.

“AAUUGGGH! What is wrong with this planet and the things on it?!” Peridot screamed, clutching her floating fingers over her head.

“Nothing’s wrong with us!” Jenny yelled.

“The things here are capable of defeating trained Quartz! That is horribly wrong!” Peridot yelled, just barely dodging Snorer’s Wood Hammer shrouded log.

“I don’t know what those are, but that’s cool by us.” Sour Cream said cheerfully, absently signaling Audio to let off another Screech.

“I hate this place!” Peridot screamed.

When Pal grabbed her around the waist, she screamed even louder.

“THAT IS IT!” Peridot screamed, readying her blaster cannon and pointing it at Pal’s feet – and her own.

She knew that this would probably get her hit too.

But after the day she had just endured, she really didn’t care that much.

“AHA! TAKE THIS!”

And with that, she fired directly into Pal’s leg, shocking him unconscious.

“PAL!” Buck yelled.

Within a few seconds, he had run over to his pokemon, with Audio and Snorer both continuing to watch Peridot.

“A… aha! I have defeated your large creature… Pal! Now, you can surrender peacefully or I will make you come with me! After I defeat your two remaining creatures!” Peridot panted, slightly dazzled by the aftermath of her own attack shocking her as well.

Said dazzlement made it difficult for her to notice the two Ninetales - Sutar and Pani - behind her.

And their partner.

“They’re Pokemon, not “creatures”, Peridot.”

Upon hearing the voice of Garnet, the green gem seemingly deflated.

 _…Oh well_.

After today, it wasn’t like this was too big of a surprise.

“...If I surrender, will you promise to listen to me?” She asked, raising her hands into the air.

If she couldn't make it off...

...Well, maybe they could find another way.

If nothing else, at least she wouldn't have to deal with the "Pokemon" again.


End file.
